


Неверные вопросы

by gloucester



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloucester/pseuds/gloucester
Summary: У Панси в душе осень.





	Неверные вопросы

— Добрый день, мистер…

— Я был уверен, что это шутка.

— Что именно?

— Вы.

 

* * *

— Вы не слишком-то говорливы.

— Вас это огорчает? Помнится, вашему ментору хватало пары бессмысленных слов, чтобы превратить их в целые абзацы, поражающие своим идиотизмом.

— К сожалению, или к счастью, до знаменитого таланта мисс Скитер мне как до Италии без применения магии. — Панси постукивает пером по пергаменту и задумчиво смотрит куда-то вправо от плеча Крама.

— Учитывая, что мы находимся в Болгарии, я бы пожалел ваши ножки, — он участливо косится на ее ноги, которые Панси теперь безуспешно пытается спрятать под крошечным столиком.

— Благодарю. Так вы ответите на вопрос?

— А вы поужинаете со мной?

Она, наконец, отвлекается от заинтересованного рассматривания стены у него за спиной и смотрит в черные насмешливые глаза.

— В такие моменты хочется вспомнить все, чему меня учила дорогая Рита. Нет, ужинать я с вами не стану.

— Интересно. — Крам потягивается и складывает руки на груди. — И почему же?

— Стрижка у вас ужасная. От стыда умру.

— Вряд ли кого-то волнует стрижка хоть и бывшего, но ловца болгарской сборной.

— Меня волнует. — Панси снова начинает крутить тонкое, уже не кажущееся нужным, перо в пальцах. — Эстет во мне уже несколько раз пытался заавадиться. А я очень бережно отношусь к собственному «я».

— Это у вас такой способ отшивать?

— Это у вас такой способ дезориентировать противника?

 

* * *

— Я помню тебя.

Панси поднимает голову от пары вымученных строк, появившихся на пергаменте только через двадцать минут после начала интервью, и смотрит в его лицо.

— Мне сейчас нужно восторженно закатить глаза?

— Странное сочетание, но было бы неплохо.

Крам щурится и еле сдерживает смешок, когда Панси это все-таки делает, только без требуемого восторга.

— Я подумал о том, насколько ты изменилась после школы. Понятное дело, война никого не оставит прежним, но люди предпочитают хоть как-то держаться за свои прежние привычки и кардинально не менять характер ввиду обстоятельств. Ты ведешь себя и выглядишь прежней, но на деле совсем другая, — он рассматривает ее нечитаемое лицо и больше ничего не произносит.

Панси молчит около минуты.

— А мне говорили, что все спортсмены — идиоты.

 

* * *

Панси рассеянно смотрит в окно, перескакивая взглядом с одного торопящегося прохожего на другого. Наверно, нужно было просто прислать вопросы или отправить вместо себя того помощника с незапоминающимся именем, что из кожи вон лезет, как хочет выслужиться перед ней. Наверно, не стоило так бороться за возможность получить информацию из первых уст. Интервью, разрешение на которое упорно выбивалось два месяца, не клеится и Панси только отстраненно отмечает, что сам процесс выбивания вызывал куда больше эмоций.

— Почему ты мне тогда отказала? — Крам слегка улыбается, а Панси удивляется вопросу, будто ответ на него не очевиден всем и каждому.

— Потому что меня пригласил Драко.

 

* * *

— Может быть, вы ответите хотя бы на один интересующий меня вопрос?

Крам продолжает неторопливо размешивать кубики сахара в чашке уже давно остывшего кофе.

— Тебя интересует не это.

 

* * *

У Панси ощущение, что время остановилось. Они сидят в этом небольшом кафе уже второй час, солнце успело скрыться за тучами, которые не замедлили пролить несильным дождем, оставив после себя серое небо и мокрые улицы, а информации в предполагаемой статье не собралось и на половину страницы.

Она продолжает смотреть в окно и чувствовать на себе изучающий взгляд Крама. Если Панси повернет голову, то либо увидит странную смешинку в глазах, либо его отвернутое лицо. Поворачиваться она не хочет, немного опустевшие из-за дождя улицы интересуют ее куда сильнее.

Так они и сидят: Панси смотрит в окно, Крам смотрит на Панси, столпившиеся у стойки официантки смотрят на Крама.

 

* * *

— Вы во мне скоро дыру просмотрите.

— Ты красивая.

— Интересно. Ваша очаровательная бывшая подружка называла меня мопсом. Либо у вас что-то со зрением, в чём я сомневаюсь, либо вы нагло врёте.

— Просто у Гермионы специфическое чувство юмора.

— У Гермионы чувства юмора нет вообще.

 

* * *

— Зачем вы согласились на это интервью?

Крам переводит задумчивый взгляд с ее лица за окно и очень правдоподобно изображает интерес к снова начавшему крапать дождю. Панси его не торопит. Она на самом деле не понимает, почему он согласился встретиться для официальной беседы. И почему именно с ней. Нет, поправляется Панси, почему именно с ней, понятно. В конце концов, разрешение они получили только когда стало известно имя журналиста, а складывать два и два Панси всегда умела.

Но она прекрасно понимает, как тяжело говорить о том, чему ты больше не принадлежишь и пояснять причины ухода.

— Устал читать и слушать сумасшедшие предположения и догадки. Ты-то обо мне только правду напишешь, верно?

 

* * *

— Почему ты пошла в журналистику?

— Разве вопросы здесь не я задаю?

— Ты не задала пока ни одного правильного вопроса.

 

* * *

— Я ушел не потому, что мы в очередной раз проиграли кубок. — Крам тяжело вздыхает и ставит локти на стол, сцепляя пальцы в замок. — Иногда я и сам не понимаю, почему объявил о завершении карьеры именно после матча со сборной Египта. Возможно, тогда мне казалось, что это лучшая ситуация для такого решения и никто не пристанет с вопросами, потому что и так все ясно. На самом деле, дело было не в проигрыше как таковом. Да, было обидно, но к тому времени я уже точно понял, что устал, опустел, изжил себя как ловец. Я знал и умел все, чему учатся игроки, у меня было почти все, к чему стоит стремиться и то, что я обладал этим в уже достаточно раннем возрасте сделало свое дело. Да, стремление выиграть Кубок мира никуда не исчезло, но я просто понял, что пора переходить на новую ступень.

Он неотрывно смотрит на замершую напротив Панси, на ее подрагивающие опущенные ресницы. Рядом плавно скользит перо по пергаменту, явно окрыленное, наконец, возникшей работой.

— Так что, после непродолжительного перерыва я набрал первую команду. Не скажу, что это предел мечтаний, но мне на самом деле нравится тренировать. — Он задумывается, а потом утвердительно кивает своим мыслям. — Думаю, сейчас меня устраивает моя карьера и менять ближайшие несколько лет я в ней ничего не намерен.

Панси тоже медленно кивает.

 

* * *

— Глупо культивировать одиночество.

— Глупо думать, что одиночество культивируют. Если человек выбрал это состояние, значит, на то были причины. Значит, он понял, что единственный, кому можно доверять без остатка, это он сам. Значит, он нашел себя и не считает, что для счастья ему нужен чужой.

Панси делает глоток вишневого сока, и медленно отставляет стакан.

— К тому же, одиночество не подразумевает обязательное отсутствие друзей.

Крам внимательно разглядывает ее пальцы, постукивающие по стенкам высокого стакана, и хмурится.

— Разве любимый человек — чужой?

Она складывает руки на груди и открыто смотрит ему в лицо.

— Несомненно.

 

* * *

— Мы расстались через два года. Думаю, это были попытки жить нормально, к чему ни я, ни она были не привыкшие, так что это достаточно большой срок для симуляции отношений. Она была человеком из прошлого и мне казалось, что я поступаю правильно. Как и ей, наверно.

Панси рассеянно наблюдает, как перо записывает каждое сказанное слово и сопровождает его воодушевленными комментариями в скобках. Наверно, это будет забавно перерабатывать, читая о каждой промелькнувшей эмоции в голосе Крама и делать вид, что вспоминает, и на самом деле они не врезались в ее память.

 

* * *  
— Смысл в том, что страшно не перестать чувствовать, а вновь начать.

 

* * *

— Я думаю, мне просто нужно было время. Война закончилась буквально на днях и ни одна из сторон пока этого не осознала до конца. Нападения и убийства продолжались уже больше из-за стресса и страха, а Министерство не спешило наводить порядок в разрозненном обществе. Те, кто был не на той стороне боялись и носа показать за пределы своих территорий. Я просто поняла, что устала до такой степени, что не осталось чувства самосохранения. Устала бояться за себя и близких, притворяться, защищаться, поэтому просто выплеснула все переживания и надежды на попавшийся под руку пергамент. А потом пришла в редакцию с готовым текстом и стояла на своем, пока они не согласились его напечатать. Уже после публикации я осознала, о чем я написала, о чем попросила и кого. Не хочу думать, этот ли крик в никуда подтолкнул к необходимым действиям, но главное ведь то, что на него отреагировали. Главное ведь вызвать реакцию, верно?

Панси поднимает глаза и видит, что Крам тепло улыбается.

— Это правильный вопрос.

 

* * *

Перо, раскачиваясь, останавливается на последней строчке, будто раздумывая, достаточно ли полученной информации для полноценной статьи.

— Ты подождешь меня здесь? Я хочу изменить стрижку.

Крам замолкает и ждет. Панси неторопливым взмахом палочки укладывает перо и пергамент в маленькую сумочку из драконьей кожи, защелкивает и аккуратно укладывает на сидении рядом. Потом задумчиво чешет кончик носа, глядя на утопающую в огнях и сумерках улицу, и, наконец, еле заметно улыбается:

— Только недолго.


End file.
